1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of computers and similar technology systems, and in particular to software utilized by such systems to implement methods and processes. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer-implementable method and system for communicating a UML model in a manner that reflects a particular subject domain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unified Modeling Language (UML) has quickly become universally accepted as a preferred modeling language in software development. UML is a graphical language that includes annotated nodes and arcs among nodes that represent relationships. A UML model typically includes numerous diagrams that contain these elements, which represent different aspects of a subject domain (e.g., an area of interest within a particular enterprise) being modeled. UML artifacts include use case diagrams, class diagrams, sequence diagrams, statechart diagrams, activity diagrams, component diagrams and deployment diagrams.
These models and diagrams have become standard software development work products that are often provided to non-technical individuals, who are otherwise knowledgeable of the subject domain being modeled, and who must then evaluate the UML-based models. Unfortunately, these individuals, not being Information Technology (IT) specialists, are unable to interpret the UML models/diagrams easily.